


His Own Brother

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is mostly happy with his life at Uni...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Brother

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely Sarah requested Richard trying to avoid Jim at Uni, instead this is what happened.

Richard was happy for once, being able to be himself and live his life. He craved it if he was honest with himself, not as nervous or twitchy. When he was in class or at the coffee shop he didn’t need to worry about Jim, or the way he had slowly been losing grip of himself. On campus he attempted to avoid his twin, and when he went back to his dorm he’d lock the doors and curl up under his blankets and pretend to be asleep.

He couldn’t lie to himself that he wasn’t terrified of his twin at this point in his life. He couldn’t even pinpoint when things had changed, when Jim had started his slow descent into what could only be called madness. He remembered their childhood, suffering at the hands of their drunken father. Richard still remembered Jim protecting him, taking his beatings more often than not. He remembers hiding, tucked under beds and in closets, sometimes huddling with Jim. 

But he’d watched his brother slowly turn into a man who was just as violent as their father, and it was so hard for the younger of the two to turn him away, even when the blows came. That’s why he now hid away between classes and work, avoiding the inevitable, terrified of his own brother.


End file.
